Hiding From Evil
by ScorpiOpal17
Summary: Tragedy sends 4 witches far from home but closer to the truth of their origins. With witches, wizards and vampires after them, will they be able to hide safely? Or will the war bring them out into the open and to the families they never knew? Set during Deathly Hallows, around the beginning of Twilight. Not EdwardxBella.


**A.N. Yet another rewrite. I'm very sorry. It keeps not seeming right and also a very helpful reviewer, Noble Korhedron, pointed out that it needed improvement so I hope I did okay. Readers, I'm not joking. Criticise me all you want, I love it (constructive criticism). It helps me improve and means that you'll enjoy the story more. **

**This story is set during Deathly Hallows for HP and I guess around the start of Twilight, it's very non-canon for Twilight.**

**Main characters: Katrina Erissa Jacobs, aged 17 (truly 16) at the beginning of the story. Rebecca Marie Claren, aged 17 (truly 17) at the beginning of the story. Affiya Sarina Hunter, aged 17 (truly 17) at the beginning of the story. Ashleigh Isabella Jameson, aged 16 (truly 17) at the beginning of the story.**

Katrina's POV

June 26th 2013

I heard chairs scrape on the floor all around me as the other students rushed to gather their bags and leave the exam hall. I left slower than the others, savouring the last time I would be in this hall as a student. We had just completed our final exam of our magical education, our NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts exam and whilst I loved studying, I was relieved that the exams were over. I walked out the hall and found my three best friends waiting outside the hall for me with looks of mock impatience on their faces.

Directly in front of me stood Rebecca Claren, the sportiest one of our quartet. Whilst all of us played netball and had been on the school team together, she was also on our house Quidditch team where she played Seeker and also played on the school's football team too. Her hair was pale blonde and naturally straight, it never curled. When loose, it reached her waist but she would regularly have it tied back in a high ponytail which made it seem a few inches shorter. Her fringe reached the bottom of her ear at it's longest point and cut across her forehead from right to left. Her eyes were a beautiful silver and her skin fair. She was the second tallest of us at 5ft 8in.

On her left stood Affiya Hunter. She was the funniest of us four and kept us laughing constantly. She also got us into trouble quite often because she wasn't afraid to take risks and didn't think of the consequences either. Her quartz brown eyes always sparkled with amusement and mischief. She often wore glasses which had blue rectangular frames but sometimes she would wear contacts. Her hair fell to her shoulders in loose, natural curls which were jet black in colour. Her skin was a beautiful coffee brown colour and she was an inch taller than me at 5ft 7in.

_Ashleigh walked on my right, the most creative of our quartet. She was part of the Art club at school. Her hair was shoulder-length, straight and black in colour. Her fringe, which was also straight, parted in the middle and equal portions were pushed behind her ears. When she allowed her hair to grow longer, it would would become wild curls. Her eyes were sapphire blue but when angered they would become pitch black. Her skin, although naturally pale, was often very lightly tanned. She was the tallest of us at 5ft 9in tall._

_I had wavy red-brown hair that was currently 4 inches above my elbows in length but I often had it fastened in a braid on my right side. My fringe was full and rested just above my eyebrows and my eyes were green. My friends said that they reminded them of emeralds. For the past 2 months, it had been very hot and sunny but still my skin remained pale and untanned. I envied my friends for their ability to tan. Whilst my friends hated studying, I loved it. I was also the least willing to take risks in our group but would often end up being dragged along with whatever plan Affiya had concocted in her crazy mind. _

_All four of us exited the main building of the school and made our way up the long path leading to the gate. When we reached it, I paused and turned back to look at the school. I sighed, slightly, knowing I would miss it._

_"__I really am going to miss this place," I sighed. I heard giggles behind me and turned to look at my friends who were looking at me as if I was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. You know you'll miss it too."_

_"__Never!" they gasped in mock outrage._

_"__Lies," I smiled, before giggling with them._

_We carried on the long journey to my home. We had planned to have a sleepover to celebrate the end of our education. It took us 20 minutes to reach there but when we did, I instantly felt that something was wrong. Turning to look at my friends, I could see that they felt it too. The front door to my house was open and the only time my parents would leave it open was if they were sitting out in the garden. I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of them but I couldn't see them anywhere. I approached the door slowly, hoping that I was just being paranoid. The door was only around 5 metres away but to me it seemed miles. _

_I reached the door and took a deep breath. I pushed it open slightly, a task that seemed a lot more difficult in my paranoid state. The door didn't look any different from normal. It was still brown, of average thickness and wooden but to me it felt like it was made from concrete. I opened it enough so that I could peak in but I couldn't see anything. The hall was pitch black and the outside light wasn't casting any illumination at all. I felt along the inside wall for the light switch and flicked it up and down several times. Nothing happened. Suddenly, I felt droplets of liquid fall onto my hand. It felt warm and thick. On reflex, I snatched my hand back and gasped when I saw the colour. Red, blood red._

_"__Katie? Katie?" I heard Becky whisper to me, frantically. "What's going on?"_

_Unable to speak I just turned round. Their eyes dropped to my hand when they saw what I was staring at and they all visibly paled when they saw. Logically, we should have run but at the moment none of us were feeling logical. _

"Follow me,"_I whispered, pulling out my wand. It was 10 inches made from holly wood with a dragon heartstring core. "Lumos." _

_The tip lit up and I waited for my friends' wands to do the same before I turned back around and push the door open fully. The sun did not illuminate the hall. I stepped inside, my wand barely lighting my path but casting enough light so that I could see the trail of blood drops leading towards the living room. I felt a cold breeze rush past me as the light from my wand was blocked out for a fraction of a second. My wand was then knocked harshly from my hand, clattering to the ground several feet away. I ran to get it but instead crashed into a cold, statue-like figure. The force of the impact knocked me backwards into another cold, hard figure. _

_The impacts had winded me and caused my body to hurt all over. I was left defenceless and unable to move for a few seconds. This gave the second figure enough to time to restrain my hands behind my back with one hand whilst the other hand grasped my throat in a threatening manner. I saw the first figure pick up my wand and three others. It was then that I realised my friends hadn't gotten away. Now that I focused on them, I could hear them struggling against the figures restraining them. As the pain subsided and I was no longer winded, I tried to fight against the figure holding me but my attempts just ended in more pain._

_I suddenly realised what was holding me. The only being to have cold, hard skin and the speed that these beings possessed, was a vampire. _

_"__Guys, I'm so sorry," I spoke, full of guilt and close to tears._

_"__What's going on, Katie?" I heard Fia ask, frightened. _

_"__They're vampires. I led us into a trap," I responded, looking down at the ground._

_"__Very clever, Katrina," a male voice said, almost praisingly. "Do you recognise me?"_

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice and my eyes desperately searched for the owner of the voice. The lights in the hall suddenly came on and the front door slammed shut. I saw the vampire and recognised him almost instantly. He had long black hair and milky red eyes. His skin was much paler than my own and seemed almost translucent.

"What are you doing here, Aro?" growled Ashleigh.

Moments later, I heard her yelp in pain. I noticed a young-looking vampire with blonde hair staring at Ashleigh, her red eyes burning with intense hatred. She was Jane, the vampire with the ability to make you feel an intense, burning pain throughout your whole body.

"I was not talking to you, Ashleigh. Please be silent or you will experience much worse than that," Aro calmly spoke as he approached me. "Now Caius, if you may?"

The vampire holding me, who I now knew to be Caius, let one of my arms go but twisted the one he was still holding behind my back until I felt like it would break. Aro grasped my free hand, the left one, between his cold, pale hands. I felt him try to enter my mind and fought to push him out. A few minutes of silent battle later and I finally managed to break the connection but before it broke I caught a glimpse into his mind and saw what he had done.

"So fierce and full of fight," praised Aro. "I assume your friends are just the same. You will all prove useful to us."

"They're even more beautiful than we imagined," said Caius, seductively. I felt his lips press against the crook of my neck, on the left side. Fear grew, as I felt his teeth touch my neck. He made no further move, as if waiting for the order to bite. "I bet your blood tastes much sweeter than your parents."

I shivered in fear. Anger began to build and I had to fight to keep it under control.

"Not yet, Caius," scolded Aro.

Caius removed his mouth from my neck and growled in fustration.

"Wh-where are my parents?" I stuttered, already knowing the answer.

"Dead of course. They refused to give you to us and the fools died trying to protect you. It seems your mother's Patronus didn't manage to reach you to warn you," smirked Aro.

"Give us to you? I don't understand," asked Rebecca, confused. "Why would you want us? There are hundreds of witches out there. So why us?"

"My, my. It seems none of you were ever told," Aro spoke, seeming surprised. "You are powerful witches, more powerful than you know. And you will join us. As our brides and as our queens. We will help you unlock that power."

The figure that I had crashed into, that I could now see was male, handed Aro our wands. One-by-one he snapped them into pieces and placed them into a small, deep purple bag.

"Wands are irreparable. So this will stop you escaping," cackled Aro, in evil glee.

"Do you honestly believe that we will join you? After what you have done to our parents?" I asked, feeling more confident than I had ever felt in my life.

I braced myself for pain as Aro looked at me in anger. Instead, I was pulled into the living room where I saw my parents lay on the floor. Pools of blood surrounded them and my mother's dead eyes sent pain through my body but tears did not fall. Slowly, my pain was replaced by anger.

"If you do not join me, this will happen to you and your friends. You don't want to kill your friends, do you?" he taunted.

I closed my eyes to try and calm the anger but it wasn't working.

"You already got your parents killed. Why let your friends suffer the same fate?" he whispered, in a persuasive manner.

That was it. I let my anger take over me. I felt myself heat up to what should have been an unbearable temperature. I opened my mouth to respond to Aro but no words came out. Instead, an impressive roar erupted from deep inside of me and seemed to fill the whole house. I heard my friends be dragged in by the vampires holding them and heard Becky and Fia scream at the sight of parents. I was thrown backwards as flames shot out of my body towards the vampires. My friends were released as the vampires panicked and tried to protect themselves from the flames which had set the house on fire. I saw Aro drop the bag containing the wand pieces and dove for it, snatching the bag from the ground.

"Katie, look out!" Fia screamed.

I saw the largest vampire charging towards me. I threw the bag towards my friends, knowing Becky would catch it. I felt myself be picked up and thrown. Excruciating pain coursed through me as I hit a brick wall. I heard several cracks as bones broke. My vision began to blur but I saw Ashleigh walk slowly towards the large vampire, her eyes pitch black. Almost as if it were instinctual for her, a word escaped from her mouth as she pushed her left hand out at him.

"Crucio!" she spoke, calmly.

I saw the vampire cry out in pain and the room seemed to shake when he crashed to the ground. My vision was blocked as Becky and Fia reached where I was and to see what damage had been done,

"Ashleigh! Stop! We need to leave!" Becky screamed at her.

Becky moved slightly and I was able to see what was happening. The other vampires seemed blocked from us by a wall of a fire, but the house was beginning to collapse around us. At the sound of Becky's voice, Ashy stopped and turned round. Her eyes back to their usual sapphire blue. She ran over to us, silently. I felt the usual sensation of apparation before the house collapsed and I blacked out.

**A.N. Read and review. Positive and negative feedback is accepted, provided the negative feedback is helpful.**


End file.
